Talk:Daily Missions/@comment-212.67.156.142-20160624020011/@comment-212.67.156.142-20160624104245
So here is what I've figured out after watching dozen of videos and with the help of Saefsan's math: Basic Team: -Savior Prince Buff (lvl 64) --Two ~fully AWd Nanaly's AND AW1 Spica for the buff -Big Hero Prince Buff (lvl 192) -Two ~fully AWd Spicas (~AW75) or mix with Nanaly; Bashira wont cut it. If you want to fully follow guides then skill lvl 1 on Spica wont do it, extra range is needed here, and I'm not sure what level is actually required (videos always show 5th level of the skill). I may keep mine Laurens alive for the time being and try to roll other archers for the Spica AWing to use Laurens for the SU. -Three decent healers - presumely two 50cc50 silves and one AW50-60+ This should let you kill 61 first orbs just by 1-shotting them and powerhealing. You could most likely kill ~3 more up to 64 during the last wave but they will fly by too fast - and would kill one of them if you dont place any lightning rods. Not sure how 2xNanaly or what level skill of Spica you need due to the range shenanigans and how this may mess things up. The last 'blob' contains 2/7 drops (one in the front, one in the middle) so you have to clear it more effectively if you want to DC farm it. Most of the people use multiple Artillery Oficers to destroy last blob, two fully upgraded Percis'es should do the job (513 damage * 1,19 =610 -150 = 460, you need 2x375 damage to one-shot G's eyes. they should not be as hard to get as they basically cost 2 silver pirates that we all have too many, and 100k gold each. Some people use Zola - golden Artillery Oficer with the help of the non-CCd Precies, but I'm not happy with either option (having to spend 200k and lvl two silver to 50CC~40, or assume everyone have golden Art Officer. Then you need a good lightning rod on top of that - video uses Saki with her evasion skill (2k hp, 50% dodge), with Adele 10% hp up AND Aisha's 15% hp up. With two CCd AOfficers you should have better range to use weaker lightning rod - possibly even 50CC60 Kerry would suffice. If not - if you have a UP leeway of 4 or greater you could try placing Leo in front of her, and Withdrawing him as soon as eyeballs shoot to make first wave of projectiles dissapear, and possibly withdraw Kerry herself in simmilar case as well. Then there is a problem with the UP's. Video uses AWd Jerome (+2), Spica 12(14-2), AWd Iris 18(20-2), two silver healers 15(18-3), and then withdraws one of the healers (due to not enough UPs) places 23 Saki, 32 Zola and 25 Percis, and he haves maybe 2-3 UP leeway (assuming you are lightning-fast). The skill level used are: back healer - Heal I 5/5, front (AWd) healer - Heal II 2/5, Spica Excellent Arrow (for the range): 5/5. Placing two AWd Percies and Kerry would require 30+30+18= 78 UPs instead of 23+32+25=80 - that gives you a total leeway of ~4-5 when compared to the video. You could also use silver healer with the cost of 16 as you would get 8 UP back instead of 7UP back upon withdrawal. -2 on Iris, -3 on one healer, -2 on other healer, -2(!) on Spica with the leeway of 4-5 UP. You could gain extra 1-2 UP by conjuring 2 extra Precies'es on the Trading post (2x pirate + 2x100k gold) and feeding one for each of them (or CRing Kerry as you should have at least two of them to up to -3UP easily, for a total of 7-8 UP leeway. If you dont have Jerome, this Leeway shrinks to 5-6 UP leeway. If you have to place trusty Leo in front of Kerry this leeway shrinks to 1-2 UP which basically means that you may have to CR Precies'es, and this tactic alone can cost you 6 pirates and 400k gold (not including the leveling of Precies'es to ~50CC40). - assuming everything works out (but from the point of having Basic Team combat-ready you should be able to get 5 or 6 drops from the map, and 1-star or 2-star it, so at least you will not risk 8 stamina per try). There are quite a bit of 'cheating' units that can help you: With a problem of a Basic Team: the damage of the archers - passives of AW Uzume (5% attack) and AW Aria (2% attack). With the problem of the 'blob', several units may help you - with their passives: Jerome (+2UP), Adele (+10% hp), Aisha (+15% hp) and actively - Minerva, Aisha, Zola, any feng shui user, possibly some proxy Elizabeth - with her own lightning rod to snipe 2-3 of units from the blob before they charge in; if one owns better cheap MR tank like leveled-up Cellia one could possibly save Leo some stress, possibly a Angel-Sophie as a lightning rod (especially AWd one with her regeneration skill). Sakob suggested Anelia that with her skill up can target up to 5 characters, but Im not certain when (and where) you should place her to have her skill up in time - assuming you dont have fengshui master. Does anyone know what is the required Spica skill in the Nasu's guide? I could easily bring my to 2-3-4 skill by touching my Lauren/DC/Rainbow spirit mini-stashes, but I'd rather save some archers for the AW of Bashira and DCs for more of the AW spririt so knowing the exact level would be appreciated :)